1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries, and particularly to a rechargeable battery system and a battery protection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable batteries tend to over-discharge when used incorrectly. For example, when a battery has discharged to the manufacturer specification and power is still being drawn from the battery, over-discharge will be the result.
It is found that, over-discharge may cause damage to rechargeable batteries, especially at heavy current or repeated over-discharge. Commonly over-discharge raises the inner pressure of the rechargeable battery, and the reversibility of the rechargeable battery will be damaged. When recharging an over-charged battery the capacity of the rechargeable battery is reduced.
Therefore, a battery system and a battery protection apparatus for preventing the battery over-discharge is desired.